I do not accept any nonsense from anyone
by Harrison Black Peverall
Summary: It is before the beginning of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry's confident demeanour especially when his godfather died only a few weeks back is highly unsettling to his friends and Dumbledore. Where has the naive, innocent, angsty Harry gone? Read the story of the enigma that Harry Potter becomes as he strives to fulfill the prophecy. Harry/Daphne pairing. Expect surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any profit out of it.**

 **Author's Note: This fan-fiction story starts at the beginning of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. This will be a smart, mature, eventually powerful Harry. Hope everyone likes it. Hey, I don't know how to write Fleur's and Hagrid's accent. So, I am most probably writing normal English for their dialogues. But still, I can give a try.**

Dumbledore was puzzled. There was a noticeable change in the way Harry behaved with him when he went to collect Harry at private drive. Dumbledore had expected Harry to be morose, and still upset about Sirius's death. Instead, Harry seemed quite cheerful and even apologized to him for breaking his office furniture at the end of last year. But nevertheless, he had no hesitation in convincing Slughorn to teach at Hogwarts. It seemed as if he had taken Sirius's death fairly well and had moved on. But what surprised Dumbledore was that Harry showed no animosity towards Kreacher when he mentioned to Harry that Harry should inherit Kreacher. And moreover, Harry somehow knew that Slughorn was the potions teacher and not the DADA teacher, as he wanted Harry to believe.

"Professor, is Professor Slughorn going to teach Defence against the Dark Arts? Because, Sirius had once told me that he is a potions teacher" said Harry looking seemingly confused.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes before replying.

"You are right Harry that Professor Slughorn is a Potions teacher and he is going to teach potions from now on" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"So, does that mean Snape is resigning from his job?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Call him Professor Snape Harry" chided Dumbledore. "And, I am afraid that is not the case Harry. Severus will be relegated to Defence against the Dark Arts, a position that he had been aspiring for years" said Dumbledore merrily.

Harry mastered his frustration only thanks to the daily meditation exercises that he had been doing for the past two weeks. Or else, he might have again shouted at Dumbledore for loosing his marbles.

"Very well Professor" said Harry unhappily, but he was determined that he would not take Defence against the Dark Arts this time, not if the greasy git was teaching the subject.

This reaction of Harry stumped Dumbledore. He expected that Harry would go into a rant again about how he had lost his marbles or something like that. But this calm and collected Harry was quite unsettling.

Something was amiss here, and Dumbledore wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He left Harry at the burrow after promising the boy lessons from this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, when he got up in Fred and George's room, the first thing that he saw was Hermione's bushy brown hair as she hugged him tightly. Ron thumped him on the back and welcomed him.

After the greetings were over, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, Ron I am really sorry about how I put all of you in danger last year. I shouldn't have shouted at both of you like that just because you were warning me that Voldemort might be trying to lure me into a trap" said Harry regretfully.

Ron and Hermione were surprised by Harry's apology but waved them off.

"It's okay Harry. You don't have to formally apologize to us. We are your friends and we will always follow you" said Hermione warmly.

"Yeah mate, you were sounding like Percy here. No need to be so stiff here" said Ron grinning at him.

Harry's heart warmed immensely on seeing the loyalty of his friends, and he smiled at both of them.

Then he noticed that Hermione was biting her lip worriedly and Ron looked uncomfortable. He wondered why? Then, he understood that they wanted to comfort him about Sirius but were hesitant to speak about it, because they were worried about his reaction.

He smiled reassuredly at them and spoke.

"Is there anything that both of you want to tell me? I promise, I won't shout" said Harry smiling at them.

"It's that Harry..." began Hermione uncertainly, but Harry encouraged her " We are really sorry about Sirius. We wanted to tell you that please stop blaming yourself for Sirius's death. It will only hurt yourself" said Hermione in a subdued voice and Ron nodded vigourously.

"Yes Hermione you are right, I will not blame myself for Sirius's death anymore. Instead, I will learn from my mistakes and avoid any reckless actions next time. Sirius was a great person who loved me immensely and I will honour his memory by being a better person, by being a godson that he would be proud of. Because, I know that mourning him and blaming myself won't bring him back" said Harry wisely.

Hermione and Ron were stunned with Harry's response and so was Ginny who had just arrived then.

"That's was so mature Harry" said Hermione looking impressed.

"Mate, you are starting to sound like Dumbledore now. It seems spending some time with Dumbledore had some effect on you" said Ron grinning at him

"Yeah, all that is missing is a long beard and a crooked nose. We can give him that by punching him" said Ginny playfully.

All of them laughed. Harry felt a bit guilty of hiding some information from his friends, but he was forbidden from doing so.

Then, they asked him about Dumbledore accompanying him. Harry told them the truth.

"He wanted me to convince Slughorn, an old potions professor to come and teach at Hogwarts. It seems Slughorn will teach potions now and Snape will get his favourite post" said Harry truthfully.

"What? That evil greasy git is going to teach defence now?" asked Ron appalled, causing Hermione to say "Language Ron"

"Yes Ron, that is why, I will be dropping DADA" said Harry casually.

"WHAT? Harry James Potter, you just can't drop defence. It is a very important subject if you want to become an auror" said a shocked Hermione.

"Yeah I agree that defence is a very important subject Hermione, which is why I will be doing a self-study of the subject and directly writing the NEWT's for it. We are allowed to do that according to the ministry examination charter. But I won't sit in another class with Snape because that man simply hates me just because I look like my father. He has no hesitation in taking points from me and assigning me detentions simply because I exist. Sirius once told me that he was a good friend of my mom but she broke off friendship with him when he accidentally called her a mudblood in their fifth year. They further drifted apart when my mom married dad, who was a sworn enemy of Snape since 1st year. It seems as if he loved my mother very much and was disappointed when she ditched him and married my father" said Harry casually.

The others were shocked into silence on hearing his tale.

"Blimey, your mom was friends with Snape?" asked Ron shocked by the information.

"Yes Ron, they were childhood friends and lived very close to each other" said Harry.

"But why didn't you ever tell us this Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I must have forgot" said Harry sheepishly.

Soon they started discussing about other things. Harry came to know that Fleur was engaged to Bill and that she was staying here at the burrow. Apparently, Ron was immensely delighted about this, but Hermione and Ginny were unhappy about it.

After some time, Fleur came to their room.

Harry looked at her. She looked immensely beautiful and it was only thanks to his recently developed occlumency shields, that he had perfected for the last few weeks that he maintained his decorum and did not drool.

"arry" said Fleur smiling at him as she swooped down upon him and kissed him on two cheeks. Harry's face burned in embarrassment, but he understood that it was simply Fleur's way of welcoming him. Ron was openly gaping at her with drool coming out of his mouth, much to the annoyance of Hermione and Ginny.

"ow are you?" asked Fleur.

"I am fine Fleur. It is nice meeting you after one year. And congratulations to you and Bill" said Harry sincerely.

"Thank you 'arry. My sister is very excited to meet you Harry. She has been talking about you non-stop ever since you saved her life" said Fleur smiling at him in amusement.

"Oh… I will surely meet her during your wedding. Anyway, Bill has taught you good English. You are speaking quite well now" said Harry smiling warmly at her

"Thank you Harry. Well I have to go to help Molly now. See you later then" said Fleur.

"Yeah bye Fleur. See you later" said Harry waving back.

As soon as Fleur went away, Hermione swatted Ron on the back.

"Behave yourself Ron. I just don't understand why so many boys drool at her like idiots. She is not that great" said Hermione in an irritated and slightly jealous voice.

"Yeah, that phlegm just makes me sick. Honestly, she thinks she is the Queen. Even mom is not that fond of other" said Ginny bitterly.

Harry's eyes darkened on hearing Hermione's and Ginny's words.

"Hermione, Ginny; It is not Ron's fault. Fleur is indeed a Veela. So, even the toughest and the most celibate among boys will have difficulty in resisting their allure. It is not her fault that Ron is drooling here. Veela's allure attracts males and repulses females. It is only because I have recently started learning Occlumency and meditation that I managed to resist her allure" said Harry firmly.

"Bah, I don't think she is a veela Harry?" said Hermione at the same time as Ginny demanded "Why are you so intent on defending her Harry? I suppose you like the way she says 'arry', right?" said Ginny scornfully.

"Stop it Ginny Weasley. I am so intent on defending her because I don't like dirty cheap gossiping . She doesn't deserve to be ridiculed and insulted by you all because she looks prettier and beautiful. Yes Hermione, I know that she is a veela. I heard it at the wand-weighing ceremony and even if she isn't, does that give you the right to insult somebody who is about to become a member of your family? By the way, Veela's situation is not that different from houseelves or muggleborns. They are regarded with scorn and contempt in many places, especially in our country where blood purists like Lucius Malfoy are dominant. Veela are either regarded with undue suspiction or treated as sex-objects, all because they have the flaw of being more beautiful than others. Why do you want to make her life more difficult here, just because she is different from both of you?

By the way, I was regarded with the same contempt and suspiction by my muggle hating relatives in my childhood, just because I was different from them, just because I was a wizard. Still do you want to give her the same treatment? Because, if you do so, I will no longer remain your friend" said Harry sternly.

Ginny and Hermione wisely remained silent. They didn't want to provoke Harry any further. By the way, Harry's points made a lot of sense.

Harry now spoke a bit more gently.

"See, I am not telling both of you to suddenly be friendly towards her. But at least before judging her as too proud or something, please try to get to know her better. After all, we don't know the hidden story of anybody. So, what right or qualification do we have to label or judge somebody?" asked Harry rheoterically.

Harry then turned to Ron who was looking at him somewhat gratefully.

"Ron, I understand that her allure is so strong and that made you drool. I won't blame you completely for that. But just think about how she might be feeling if so many boys stare at her unflinchingly. Will she not feel uncomfortable? And is it not disrespectful to women if we continue to stare at them unblinkingly? Veela are also living souls who feel pleasure and pain like all of us, and they too deserve to be respected just like we respect our fellow human beings. But instead if we start objectifying veela or even any other woman, that makes us even worse than the blood purists. So, we should also do our best to avoid staring at them in whatever way possible. Am I not right Ron?" asked Harry gently.

Ron nodded at him. "Yes you are right mate" said Ron quietly

"Good then, I will finish my morning duties after which we will go for breakfast" said Harry smiling warmly at all of them.

Unknown to all of them, Fleur had not gone away from the door. She had been standing outside all this while. Her heart went out for Harry when he passionately defended her against his own friends. Suddenly, she felt quite guilty for calling him a little boy two years back when his name had come out of the goblet. She felt very bad for her scornful attitude towards him before the 2nd task. Tears of gratitude and happiness leaked out of her eyes. Here was someone other than her family and Bill who had understood her plight. He had not just understood her plight but even made others understand. From that moment onwards, Fleur Delacour would always consider Harry as an honorary brother and she swore to support him in whatever way that she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Harry woke up carefully from his bed , pulled out a mirror from his pocket and whispered " I solemnly swear that I am upto no good"

Immediately, the grinning face of Sirius Black came into view.

"What's up Harry?" asked Sirius.

 **Author's Note: That's all for now folks. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and I don't intend to earn any monetary profit out of it.**

The next day, Harry woke up with a huge smile on his face. Talking to his funny, amazing godfather through that mirror had somehow lifted his spirits, if only to convince himself that his godfather was really alive in flesh and blood. He could still hardly believe that Sirius had faked his own death. He remembered very clearly what happened 2 weeks ago when he was at private drive.

 **Flashback (2 weeks ago)**

It was midnight and Harry was sitting in his room in privet drive feeling depressed and guilty. Ever since his Godfather had died, Harry had been in a deep depression. He didn't care about anything anymore. He had just lost the closest thing to a family that he ever had. Sirius and Harry had really bonded with each other over the last 2 years. Harry considered Sirius as a mix off between an older brother and a favourite uncle. He could relay some of his deepest fears to Sirius, which he could never even think of mentioning to his close friends, Ron and Hermione.

A part of Harry still believed that had he gone through the veil, he would have found his smiling godfather with long hair, eager to reenter the battle. Harry remembered Luna's words to him during last year's leaving feast. She had confidently told him that she too could clearly hear voices from behind the veil. Could it be possible that Sirius was really alive? No, Harry would not raise his hopes again because, if he were proved to be false, he wouldn't be able to bear the finality of Sirius's death.

Then, suddenly he saw a flash of bright light through his window. Sub-consciously, Harry raised his wand and carefully peaked through the window. He saw a bright patronus which resembled a dog. Somehow, the patronus reminded him of his dead godfather, but Harry didn't knew whether Sirius could do a patronus or not.

Harry wondered whether he was dreaming or hallucinating about this. So, he pinched himself and suddenly yelped with pain. So, this was real.

If so, there was a wizard nearby who just cast a patronus. But why did the wizard cast a patronus, because Harry couldn't feel the effects of any dementor? Was it a trap to lure him out?

Harry instinctively felt like going out and finding out the source of this patronus. Caution warned him that it could be a trap but overwhelming instinct put down the voice of caution. So, Harry put on his pajamas and jumped through the open windows into the bushes. Then, with his wand in his hand, he slowly crept towards the patronus.

The patronus somehow explicably filled him with a sense of warmth and comfort. Behind the patronus, he could see the dark outline of a person. As Harry slowly moved towards the patronus, the dog patronus started moving away towards the public garden and Harry cautiously followed. When Harry reached the public garden in little whinging, the patronus suddenly disappeared leaving him in pitch darkness. Harry suddenly felt very foolish for coming out openly here. Was it a trap to lure him out of blood protections at privet drive? If that was so, he had successfully fallen into that trap.

"Hello Harry" said a shockingly familiar voice.

Harry looked behind and saw the dark outline of a long person. The person lit his wand to reveal the face of none other than his dead godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry gave a scream of fright and fell down unconscious.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that some candles were magically lit in the garden.

"Are you all right Harry?" asked a voice that Harry never expected to hear again.

Harry took a look at the owner of the voice and stared at the man for 5 seconds before an expression of fury came over Harry's face and he raised his wand at the man.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO IMPERSONATE MY DEAD GODFATHER?" shouted Harry.

"Calm down Harry, it is me" said the man before turning into a black dog. This was too much for Harry to take and he swayed on his feet, teethering on the brink of losing consciousness again.

Seeing Harry's plight, the dog transformed back into a man and gently took hold of Harry and whispered "Easy there Harry. I shouldn't have shocked you like this Harry. I am so sorry"

Then, the reality of the situation came crashing down on Harry. Nobody could fake the animagus transformation and the grim black dog was exactly the same as Sirius. That meant Sirius was alive...

Harry looked at Sirius as if he had seen a ghost before whispering "How Sirius? I saw you die…"

Sirius sighed before replying "You and everyone else saw what I wanted you to see. The fact is that I never died that night at the Department of Mysteries. Actually, I never went to the Department of Mysteries that night" stated Sirius with conviction.

"What!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. But that surprise soon turned into anger and he marched off to Sirius and struck him on the face with a solid punch.

"Oww, that hurt Harry" cried Sirius.

"You deserved it, you feelingless mutt. Do you know how upset I was when I saw you dying, about how I almost destroyed Dumbledore's office and how I cried for days. Now you come and say that you never actually went to the department of mysteries and the Sirius whom I saw die was a fake one, how do you think I should react?" screamed Harry.

"I know I deserve that punch Harry. But please hear me out" pleaded Sirius.

But before Sirius could continue any further, Harry just hugged him fiercely tears pouring from his eyes.

"Please don't ever do that again Sirius. I thought that I had lost you" said Harry sobbing.

Sirius patted Harry on the back saying "Don't worry Harry, I will never leave you again". They stayed there like that for some time before Harry extracted himself from his godfather.

"So Harry, that night when the order members went to the department of mysteries to rescue you and your friends, I knew very well that there was a plot to lure me out and that Kreacher was somehow involved in it. Don't you remember last Christmas, when you mentioned to me that Kreacher might have managed to get out of the house?" asked Sirius rheoterically.

"Yes, I do" said Harry, uncertain about where this was going.

"Yes indeed. So, I did notice that once Kreacher reappeared after some time, his behavior was remarkably different. He was suspiciously more polite and well mannered. So, I thought more about what you said and interrogated him thoroughly about where he disappeared to. And, I was thoroughly shocked by what Kreacher was forced to confess to me" said Sirius and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"It appears that Voldemort had hatched a plan to not only bring you to the department of mysteries to retrieve that prophecy but to have me killed as well. You see Harry, I am a black and the Malfoys are my closest family in terms of blood. The black family is the wealthiest family in Britain and I am the complete owner of the black family assets and fortunes. So, in case I died, all the black fortune and assests would go to the closest living male member of the blacks, which is Draco Malfoy. And there would be no doubt that all that wealth would be wasted for financing deatheater activities.

I didn't want that to happen. So right there and then, I first obliviated Kreacher of the memory of my interrogation with him. This was to ensure that they carry ahead with their plan. Then, I secretly went to Gringotts and updated my will where, in the event of my death, all the black fortunes and assets would go to you" explained Sirius.

"That is all fine Sirius" said Harry, feeling overwhelmed with everything that Sirius had explained so far. Everything seemed so unbelievable to him, though he was touched that Sirius had left the whole black fortune for him in his will.

"But how come you are alive and moreover, when you came to Gringotts, couldn't the wizards see you? And you were a wanted man then all over?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you must know that Gringotts is an independent territory and wizarding laws are not valid there. How do you think I managed to buy you a firebolt in your third year? If Gringotts were not an independent territory, they would never have conducted a transaction with a wanted criminal like myself.

Anyway, regarding the matter of how I am alive now, the point is that I was frustrated with being cooped up inside Grimmauld place. I was frustrated with Molly's overbearing nature and her attitude that she owned the place, of Dumbledore's refusal to let me participate in order activities, of Dumbledore's insistence that I stay locked up inside the house to remain safe, of Snape's taunts that I was happily enjoying comfortably in the house while he was out there risking his life.

My opinions were not appreciated by others in the order of phoenix as most of them considered me to be too rash and immature. But what they don't understand is that while I am rash and reckless at times, I am not brainless. After all, brainless people can't easily become illegal animagi before the age of 17.

So, due to all these reasons, I was very close to reach my breaking point. There was only one way that I would be able to roam around freely, and that would happen if Peter was caught by the ministry. But I knew very well that Peter, being afraid of me would never leave the stronghold of Voldemort as long as I was alive. So, there was only one way to get complete freedom. To fake my own death" explained Sirius.

"But how could faking your own death help you Sirius?" asked Harry feeling confused.

"Harry, one of the reasons why Dumbledore forbade me from going out of the Grimmauld place in my animagus form was that Peter, and through Peter, all the deatheaters and Voldemort would know about it. So, my big disguise was useless, as long as the deatheaters thought that I was alive.

So, what I did was that, I got out of the house secretly at nights, prowled around Knockturn alley in search of any lower ranking deatheater or criminal that I could catch hold of" explained Sirius.

"But that was very risky Sirius. What if you had been caught?" asked Harry.

Sirius gave a sudden roar of fury.

"Stop worrying about my safety. I am the adult here, not you. I can very well take care of myself. But you, an under qualified wizard have put yourself in danger and risk so many times over the last 5 years and yet you advise me about avoiding risks? Please Harry, I am already fed up of Molly's overbearing arrogance. Please don't ever advice me regarding my safety anymore, got it Harry?" asked Sirius intensely, looking every bit as the deranged mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban. Harry cowed visibly on seeing the dangerous expression on his godfather's face.

Sirius took deep breaths to visibly calm himself before continuing "So Harry, my plan was to catch hold of a death eater, feed him polyjuice using my own hair, put him under the imperius curse and have him killed by the deatheaters. After a few weeks, I caught hold of a low life called Eric Flint, who earned his daily bread by torturing, killing and looting unsuspecting muggles in London. He was wanted even by the muggle law enforcement and he was a death eater too. I easily got hold of ready made polyjuice potions from the black market in knockturn alley at very unreasonable prices"

"But polyjuice lasts only for an hour" said Harry.

"Yes Harry, that is why I kept him in captivity in the dungeons of the Grimmauld place without anyone knowing. I used it on him only sparingly and put him under the imperius, whenever I wished to go out of the Grimmauld place even during day time. On that day, when you had this vision of me being tortured, I finally implemented the plan. I imperiused the death eater, gave him specific instructions to keep drinking from a flask in his pocket in case the polyjuice was about to get over and to keep on fighting the deatheaters recklessly without caution . I also instructed him about my mannerisms and told him to act like I do in front of others, no matter whatever be the circumstance.

I knew that this person would not survive when faced with high profile deatheaters like Malfoy or Bellatrix. Since Recklessness is a trait which I possess in abundance, no one would ever suspect that the person who died was not actually me, not even Dumbledore" said Sirius grinning.

Harry listened to Sirius's tale spellbound by it. This was totally absurd, but so was Peter Pettigrew suddenly coming back to life during his third year.

"Meanwhile, after the news of my death got leaked, I moved out of Grimmauld place and began searching for Peter, now that he might get out under a false aasumption of security believing me to be dead" said Sirius.

"Sirius, that is all fine, but think about how people who care about you might be feeling. Think of Remus and Tonks. They must be devastated about your death" said Harry.

"Harry, I thought about informing them first, but they are too loyal to Dumbledore. So, I can't tell them until I catch hold of Peter and my innocence is declared by the ministry. I already took a big risk in telling you. But I somehow heard that you were feeling inconsolable grief over my death and therefore, I decided to risk telling you about my plans, because, I care about you a lot" said Sirius.

Harry remained silent for a few moments digesting everything that Sirius had told him now. It was too much for him to take. Sirius's plan was too convoluted, but Harry was anyway happy that his godfather was alive and that lifted a big weight from his heart. For the first time in many days, he was feeling immensely happy.


End file.
